Sophie Glenane
by hjbean
Summary: She arrived in town hurt and afraid needing help. My first attempt at a FF, so please read and let me know what you think :
1. Chapter 1

Any one she passed could tell something was wrong; she had multiple visible bruises and a nice sized gash on her forehead that was being held together by a couple small bandaids that were not doing a good job of hiding the wound, and these days not many people ran through airports. She did not care, not tonight, she had tried to lay low and it didn't work. All she had to do was make it to the plane, the plane that was supposed to take off from the snowy terminal in a mere thirty five minutes. When she made it to the ticket counter she was convinced the gentlemen working behind it couldn't be moving any slower, he asked to see her passport three times before he looked at her computer. Even with her passport in front of him she had to spell out her whole name for him twice,

"S O P H I E G L E N N A N E" Sophie tried hard to not shout at the man.

"Oh yes there you are, Late booking?" He asked and then winked at her.

"You could say that" Sophie replied trying to resist the urge to cause any damage to the man, that she now realized was pathetically trying to flirt with her.

"Going to be gone long?" he asked her while printing her tickets and flashing a smile.

"Not sure" Sophie responded snatching the tickets and running.

The only thing to her advantage it seemed was that she only had a very small carryon bag which would mean minimal security at the airport. After the phone call to her brother about the events the night before Sophie had thrown the things she needed to travel in her small green shoulder bag. Her family had taught her how to pack in minutes; she had never wanted to use that skill. Sophie had run away from Ireland to avoid using that skill. This meant that Sophie was boarding a plane with her passport, her driver's license, cash, and a tooth brush anything else she would need she could buy. When her brother called her fifteen minutes later she was already out the door, he somehow had managed to get her a last minute ticket on a plane departing from the Portland airport in an hour. Sophie knew getting to the airport, past airport security and having her ass in the seat in an hour was going to be almost impossible but her brother was right she needed to go see her big sister Fiona.

Sophie had called her brother Shawn in Dublin a little over two weeks ago after the first time the men followed her home; he had been shocked when he had answered the phone.

"Hello?" His voice answered questioning who it was, this was the number only used for family.

"Hi" She managed to peep out, nervous to talk to him after so long and worried about the topic she was about to broach.

"Sophie….is that you?", he said almost angry sounding.

"Yea Shawn, and I Need your help" she responded her voice shaking.

And so the conversation continued on, even if Shawn was angry at Sophie for leaving she was his little sister. Shawn had begged her at the time to leave the city, to go see Fi knowing that she could help. Sophie had decided before the conversation was over that she was overreacting. That had been two weeks ago.

After the death of her older sister Sophie had tried to disconnect herself from the rest of the Glennane family, she never liked all the violence that circled them. Sophie had moved out of Ireland and started teaching; she had a nice quiet life in a small town in Oregon. If she was being honest she didn't even know Fi was in the country.

After making it to the plane she double checked to make sure she had the address that Shawn had texted her, she stuck the small piece of paper back in her pocket and tried to relax even a little bit but the burns on her back were making it hard. It was then realized she didn't even know where she was headed. After a couple questions to the flight attendant she realized it was Miami.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Sorry this took so long I had computer issues…Oh and I am also a new writer so any criticism that Is constructive and or any praise really would be appreciated I am trying to get better **** I am sorry for any grammatical errors I missed.**

When the plane finally took off Sophie attempted to relax for a bit before figuring out her next task. After an hour of attempting to watch the movie being shown above her Sophie decided to go really check out the damage that had been done to her last night. She knew it was bad but hadn't stopped long enough to really look, but if the airport ticket man was flirting with her it must be fairly well covered up. When she had gotten away from the men and made it home she had avoided the two mirrors she owned, she needed to attempt to stop the bleeding on her forehead but didn't want to focus on any of the other injuries until she was out of the state, she had slipped on a dark colored long sleeve t-shirt under her Pea coat to cover her arms and shoulders. In the tiny cubical of a bathroom on the airplane Sophie could tell that the gash on her forehead probably should get stitches, that there were multiple burns on her the back of her shoulders, and that there were a few darkening bruises on her arms. All Sophie knew is that these men wanted some sort of revenge against the Glenane's and that they had fading Irish accents.

After making It back to her seat Sophie must have succumbed to the pure exhaustion and the minor adrenaline dip because she had fallen asleep. She was awoken from her seat, hearing please fasten your seatbelts we are preparing for final descent. She couldn't remember much of the plane ride, besides checking out her injuries and carefully covering them back up with the long sleeve t-shirt she had on. The man next to Sophie had also tried to have a conversation with her, she couldn't really remember what she had said to blow him off but she had passed out for at least three or four hours.

When the plane finally landed Sophie became well aware that she probably had at least one broken rib that she hadn't really noticed due to the adrenaline that had been pumping in her system. Sophie walked through the terminal of the airport feeling very alone, she passed at least three couples and multiple families all being reunited, for the first time in the last thirty hours Sophie was really afraid and felt alone. Finding the first taxi waiting in the sun outside, Sophie slid in while taking her wool pea coat off, she handed the driver the scrap of people she had used to write down Michael's address on.

"Are you sure? He asked after entering the address in the GPS mounted to the dash of his car.

"Yeah, why?" Sophie asked concerned.

"Well it's a night club….oh and it seems there is a loft apartment above it"

"That's the place" She replied to the cab driver trying to have some confidence in her voice.

The last time Sophie had seen Michael was at Claire's funeral, the day she decided she was leaving the world she grew up in for a peaceful life. He was Michael McBride then, Shawn had informed her that his name was now Michael Weston he is an American. The fact that he was an American didn't bother Sophie as much as it would have before Claire's death, at the time Sophie had believed that everything was fine and peaceful, no one would lie to their family. Sophie and Claire were the innocent ones; they were shielded from the violence that was so prevalent, they were also the youngest two. It took the taxi twenty five minutes to reach the address, Sophie gave the driver some money and got out. She immediately realized why he had been skeptical the club was closed until evening and the area above was closed off but a large gate of what looked like rusty sheet metal allowed for an entrance.

Upon closer inspection of the gate Sophie saw the place a chain and a lock had been, she was able to push open the gate without much of a problem. She climbed the stairs slowly afraid of what would be on the other side of the door; Sophie was not ready to see her sister yet, not in the shape she was in the burns rubbing against her shirt, and her cracked ribbed were a reminder of that. Sophie was hoping Michael would answer the door; she wanted to talk to him before Fiona, she knew Fiona was probably going to want to hunt them down and kill them. Sophie wanted a chance to really explain what it seemed the scary men wanted, she also wanted to shower and eat before she saw her sister. Sophie was also hoping that Michael could help bandage and clean her injuries before they got any worse. Sophie knocked on the door and waited about ten seconds before a man in a floral shirt answered with a gun in his hand.

She immediately answered by putting both hands in the air and yelling, "Don't hurt me I am Sophie Glenane, I am looking for Michael Westan"

"Michael!" the man yelled back in to the loft.

"What? Who is at the door" A male voice yelled back that Sophie recognized.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have zero excuses to share about how long it took for me to get this actually written. I tried really hard to work on my repeating sentences and ideas, my short sentences, and my comma's. If you have any helpful ideas or even criticism I would love it, also if you can point me in the direction to anything I can read that would make me a better writer I would love it. So about this chapter, its super short and more of a filler than anything else but I just needed to write.**

Sophie stood there for what felt like hours waiting for Michael to appear at the door; when he finally appeared he looked just the same, always well dressed, and composed but Sophie saw the split second look of confusion.

"Hey Mike, I can stick around a bit….." the man who answered the door said as if Sophie wasn't standing right there.

"No Sam, I will be fine" Michael said without taking his eyes off of Sophie. "Sophie please come in."

Sophie took a step in around the man she now knew was named Sam; Sophie immediately found a green duct taped chair and sat down feeling a huge sense of relief realizing that Fi wasn't there. Both Michael and Sam just stood in the door way of the loft, looking at Sophie they could both tell that something bad had happened to her and it infuriated Michael to really look at the darkening bruises on her face, the gash on her for head, and what was visible of her arm.

"Who the hell…..?" Sophie heard Sam attempt to whisper to Michael.

"She is Fi's little sister, the youngest of the clan, I will fill you in when I can." "We haven't seen her in years."

"Are you sure you don't want me to hang out for a bit?"

Michael took a bit to respond, he was mentally attempting to figure out who the hell could have beaten this girl up so badly "No Sam, It looks like her and I will need to chat." Michael had always felt like he was one of Sophie's older brothers, he was always watching out for the girl.

"Ok, well you know where I will be, let me know if you need help dealing with whoever did this" Sam said as he gestured toward Sophie.

"Hey Sam…." Michael started to say.

"Yeah Mike?"

"See if you can get a hold of Fiona."

"NO NO NO!" Sophie seemed to almost snap back to life from where she was sitting. "Well yes please find her just don't tell her I am hear not yet please please she is going to be really angry at me and she is going to just want to go blow someone up or something let me shower and clean up first please" Sophie was now pacing with visible tears starting to fall out of her eyes.

"Sophie she will be out of town for a couple more hours," he paused, "Can you fill us in now? What happened? You haven't been around for years…." You could hear the protective tension in Michael's voice.

"Not in front of him" she replied timidly "It's not that I don't trust you, I am sure you are trustworthy if my sister trust you but I, I, don't really want to share this with someone I don't know. Michael can tell you and I am sure my sister will not be able to keep her mouth shut but not right now." She spat out again it seemed like once the flood gates opened.

"Can I shower? And can you please help me bandage up? Please?" Sophie spouted without even waiting for the two men to respond to her previous statement.

"The bathroom is around the corner and Fiona has some clothing in one of the drawers."

"Thanks," she said as she wobbly walked away.

Both men stood in silence still in the door way, for a minute listening to Sophie moan in pain as she walked away, both not wanting to think about how much damage had really been done to her.

Sophie found a bathroom about double the size of the airplane bathroom, and all she could do was turn on the water and hope they couldn't hear her crying.

Buzzzzzzz, buzzzzzzzz, buzzzzzzzzzzzzz, Michael pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Sam I need you to answer this, and please tell her I am at my moms."


	4. Chapter 4

**I really appreciate all the feedback; I have really been reading and trying my hardest to improve my writing. I am working on getting my characters to pop out along with getting the grammar errors hammered out, there is a lot more of myself in this chapter this chapter then the previous ones. **

**Speical thanks to ****Crazy Computer's Vendetta****, and ****Katara97**** for your super reviews I really appreciate the above and beyond feedback, to everyone else thank you for reading and reviewing any ideas please share. **

"No, No, No," Sam replied. "I will not lie to Fi for you."

"Fine," Michael snapped back. "Hello Fiona," he tried to keep his voice even knowing that she could sense something being wrong if his voice sounded off.

"Michael, You would not believe the day I have had!"

"Fi, I would love to hear all about it but I am about to go in to my mom's house."

"Oh," She said sounding confused and a bit hurt. "I will be back in town in about five hours assuming I don't hit traffic."

"Ok, I will see you then," Michael replied really hopping she would let him off the phone before he slipped up.

"Good Bye," Fiona said and then hung up.

"Michael," Sophie meekly called out from the other room.

"Yeah Soph?"

"Can you look at my back?"

"I will be there in a minute," Michael replied.

'Sam can you please head over to my mom's house to fill her in on what is going on? I don't want Fi calling over there and…."

"Got it Mike, call me when you have any idea what the hell is going on" He said looking Michael in the eyes.

"Of course Sam."

"Sophie," Michael called out in as calm of a tone as he could muster.

"Michael, before you make me explain can you bandaged me up? Please?"

"Yeah, just let me get my medical supplies."

"So what have you been doing for the last 6 years?" He risked asking while he began to clean and cover the burns on her shoulders cringing realizing that they were cigarette burns.

"I am sorry I left like I did, I know I should have left more than a note, I know I should have called, I had to throw my cell phone away at the airport, I couldn't turn back once I had left."

Michael could remember that time more clearly then he wanted to; it was about three weeks after Claire's death and they found Sophie's note; Fi was devastated it was as if she had lost both of her sisters, Michael understood why Sophie chose to leave even if he never told Fiona that. Sophie had always been the smallest and the most protected in the family but she was different and Michael saw that.

"When I left Ireland I just bought a ticket to the first place a plane was landing in, I didn't really care where, it just couldn't be Ireland."

"Fiona called you so many times I had to take her phone away, twice." He replied trying to keep his focus on putting a band-aid on the last burn on her back, there were three one on each shoulder and one directly over her spinal cord.

"I wasn't sure she would even care, she hardly spoke to me after are sisters funeral. I was so afraid and Fiona would not even let me talk to her."

"Of course SHE cared!" He snapped back at her losing his cool, "She was devastated and you just left! She already blamed herself for her other sisters death and then you just leave! All your note said is that you needed space and you would call when you could and as far as I know you never called!"

Michael immediately regretted snapping at her butt he had to pick up the pieces after she had left, Fiona was wreck for months and from time to time Michael could tell she was still not over her sister leaving. Even though he understood why she had left, his Fiona no longer had any one to keep her grounded in real life, Fiona just lived in the guns and bombs world.

"I am sorry she got hurt," She paused. "But I am not sorry for my actions, I needed to leave my family and I were just too different."

"I need to put some more bandages on your forehead."

"No stitches?"

"No I think a couple of these bandages will work." He held up to band-aids that looked like they may never come off.

"After I left Ireland I moved to Oregon and started teaching, I have friends there and a life there that I have come to really enjoy. I even had a fairly successful relationship with a man that no one had to check for bombs or weapons before I was allowed to talk to him."

Michael chuckled at her last comment; remembering how any male visitor that came to see either Claire or Sophie used to get patted down to check for weapons. When either of the youngest Glennane's would complain about this tradition they would be told that it was a dangerous time in Ireland and you just couldn't be too careful; what the girls didn't know was that there older siblings were often knee deep in a lot the acts of destruction that was occurring around the country.

"Just over two weeks ago I noticed some men following me home from the Gym, It freaked me out enough that I called Shawn to see what he would say," Sophie continued with her story not able to make eye contact.

"And…?"

"He tried to get me to call Fiona, that's the first time I knew she was in the country, he wanted to help but he couldn't do much from Ireland."

"Well that seems to be some advice you should have taken."

Sophie shot him a glare, "I regret not just sucking up my pride and calling is that what you wanted to hear? It's true, I hate to admit it but I should have just called, I was worried she wouldn't want to talk to me."

"So, I think it was three days ago I was working late, when I went to walk to my car I was picked up by some men in a large van," She continued not letting Michael respond. "I only remember a few other very small details, I somehow got free in the morning, I don't know if they let me go or if I got free; they were asking about Fiona and my brothers with faded Irish accents, and they had a picture of me, Fiona and Claire.

"Michael I am afraid."

"I understand that, but nothing else will happen to you."

**So In case you were wondering my time frame:**

**Claire died and Sophie left Ireland 6 years ago**

**Michael left Fi in Ireland 5 years ago**

**Michael has been in Miami for about 3.5 years**


End file.
